Twelve Hours Before Christmas
by Kuroi Tenshi1
Summary: Yuki meets Shuuichi's family for Christmas. It's strongly recommended [but not mandated] that you read my fic, Shuu-sama before this. Enjoy. Happy Holidays.


Title: Twelve Hours Before Christmas

Author: Kuroi Tenshi [kuroi_22@hotmail.com]

Pairing(s): Shuuichi+Yuki

Warnings: Shounen Ai (of course—what'd you expect from Gravitation?!)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimers: Ain't mine, no money. Sue if you must—but can you really bear putting me behind bars when it's Christmas Season? ::grin:: Standard disclaimers apply.

Notes: This is kinda like a side-fic to my fic _Shuu-sama_. If you haven't read it, then wow, I'll take this opportunity for a little plugging. I would really recommend you read it first, so you can recognize some people and understand it better. But anyway, if you've never read it (nor have plans of ever reading it), and have no idea why it would make a difference if you read it or not, it's because I played with Shuuichi's family tree a bit.  In this fic, Shuuichi's rich and his real name is Shindouchi Shuuichi, not mere Shindou. Got it? And he's baby to a very powerful, very rich clan. Lots of OCs abound, just to warn you. Meet the Shindouchi Clan. This takes place after Shuu-sama.

MORE FROM ME: Hi to **anime_earth**. She (or are you a he?) was the first one to comment about Shuuichi's cousin form part 10. I mentioned it at that part because at that time, I was already planning on making a fic with them in it. Yuki torture Part 2 [more on his POV]. ^_^

            Also, this is my Holiday Gravi fic. I'm celebrating the first anniversary of me being a GRAVI fan. Believe it or not, I watched gravi [and fell in love with it] on Christmas Eve. This is my way of saying GRAVI ROCKS!

===

            Yuki was in a bad mood. Worse than usual anyway.

            This was not his day, he was convinced of this the minute Shuuichi came bounding into their room earlier that morning—it was actually _dawn_—which made it worse—who the hell woke up before the sun had even risen? Obviously, his psychopathic lover. Anyway, he was rudely woken up early that day, forcibly dragged out of bed (he was having a wet dream, dammit!) and now he was sure he was going to die buried in the snow. No one was going to find his body until spring when the last layer of frost thawed.

            One might wonder: why would a beautiful, talented kick-ass novelist like himself be going through hell when it was obvious he'd rather sleep the winter season in peace?

            "I can't wait to get home!" Shuuichi squealed in delight, dragging his luggage behind him, each step with a spring on them. "This is the best Christmas ever!"

            There's your answer.

            With a grunt, Yuki hiked his bag on his left shoulder and charged into the snow. So this was Hell during Winter Season, he thought as they climbed higher on the hill.

            He didn't have anything against family reunions, really. He liked them, as long as it wasn't his family and he wasn't in attendance. But when it came to Shuuichi's family…He would've preferred flying to North Pole and auditioning as one of Santa's elves.

            But since it was the first Christmas in three years since Shuuichi and his family got reunited, the cheerful vocalist wanted to spend it with them. They were a pretty close clan, after all. Got it? CLAN. The guy didn't have a friggin' family. He had an entire clan.

            Yuki wouldn't have minded staying at Tokyo to weather the Holidays on his own, but it was their first Christmas together as a couple. They wanted to spend it together. So after Shuuichi got him semi-drunk with an entire case of beer, he casually suggested they spend the Christmas in Hokkaido. Since he wasn't thinking straight, as his mind was swimming in the cursed alcoholic beverage, Yuki readily agreed.

            Big mistake.

            He should've known it was a bad idea the minute they found out Shuuichi's tight schedule wouldn't let him leave early to get there before the 24th. But nooooo, instead of canceling the trip and ignoring Shuuichi's disappointment, Yuki said they'd go there on the 24th, right before Christmas Eve. That cheered his lover up. Thank-you sex had never been so satisfying.

            But lo and behold, after he was dragged out of bed at four that morning, they found out there was an engine malfunction on the plane they were supposed to take to get there. So…they took the long and uncomfortable bus to the end of Earth. Took a ferry to cross the body of water whose name Yuki didn't bother to remember. And now, after the rental car broke down in the middle of nowhere, they were braving the frosty nature of Sapporo on foot.

            A snowball hit him squarely on the face.

            Taking great lengths not to lose his temper and push his lover down the hill, he slowly exhaled. It was Christmas, he really didn't want to ruin Shuuichi's happy mood (happier and even more god-damned cheerful as he was spending it with Yuki AND his family). Since the incident few months ago when he nearly lost Shuuichi to his family, he treasured every second spent with him.

            And now, he didn't have the heart to tell the pink-haired young man that he was ready to swim all the way back to Tokyo if it came to that. This was the time of the year everyone was on vacation. This was relaxation time. Instead, he was dragging bags with him while he battled with Nature complete with snow.

            Another snowball hit him, on the chest this time.

            He closed his eyes and counted to ten. During the course of counting, three snowballs successfully made contact with his wool-encased body, two of them landing at the center of his chest. 

            Giggle, giggle.

            He had no choice. There was only one thing left to do.

            Dropping the bags to the ground and wearing a wicked grin, he stalked toward the charming delinquent and dove for him, barely missing him and catching his feet in time before he jumped out of harm's way completely.

            "Want to play in the snow, do you?" he asked lowly, whispering into Shuuichi's ear, hands moving lowly in a deliberately slow manner.

            His lover giggled, wriggling out of his grasp without success. "No fair, you were supposed to retaliate with snowballs."

            "But I like tackling you. It stops the snowballs more efficiently." He nibbled on his ear, tongue tracing a path he already knew so well. Shuuichi's arms wrapped around his neck and he pressed his body closer. Yuki's hands traveled lower.

            His hands were in the process of delving into Shuuichi's pants when the bushes to their right rustled and both froze. They watched in suspended silence as the bushes parted and an impish face poked out.

            "I found your rabbits, Rei!"

~*~*~*~

            Yuki tuned the chatter out. Reina, Rikki and Shuuichi were chatting non-stop since they got into the car that a headache was now brewing. Trust Shuuichi's brood to be everywhere.

            After the initial embarrassment of being found with his hands in Shuuichi's pants, the horror was increased tenfold with the discovery the two young women who were looking for Reina's escaped rabbits were actually two of Shuuichi's many cousins. They inspected Yuki none too subtly while Shuuichi was bent over the car's compartment, seeing to their bags.

            He was still at lost on their judgment, but he knew they weren't his concern of the moment. From the way they looked him up and down, he knew with certainty this was how he was going to be greeted by the entire clan.

            He had almost forgotten Shuuichi was the clan's baby, being the youngest. He wasn't that knowledgeable on his lover's family history, but he knew well enough to know it was _big_. Hiro said there were about twenty cousins, three aunts and one uncle who was away, not counting the mother and Grandmother.

            He was saved from contemplating how he could survive the night without anyone deeming him completely unsuited for Shuuichi by his lover's gentle squeeze on the hand. Yuki looked outside the window and stared, mesmerized at the beautiful edifice before him.

            It was a mansion, like he imagined. That was about it.  Never did it occur to him he would enter a house so big and beautiful it was almost palatial. The architecture wasn't something he knew. It was a breed of English Country Style with a dash of Modern thrown in.

            The mansion stood six stories with a fountain at the middle of the long, winding driveway. It was a stone structure with El Paso Adobe walls. The Monticello windows were wide and foyer was large. There were stuffed chairs at the porch where people usually spent lazy afternoons at during spring. Monticello balustrades lined the edges of the spacious terraces abundant in all six floors.

            The front door opened and Setsuna got out, with Sayuri following not too far behind. The oldest wrapped an orange scarf around her neck and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was getting off the vehicle.

            "UKAN!" the oldest of the three exclaimed, running as she bridged the distance between them. She threw her arms around him and gave him a long hug. When she pulled away and it was Sayuri's turn, she turned to the man to her right. "Uesugi. I see he brought you with him." [1]

            "Happy Holidays, Setsuna," he replied. Yuki knew that despite Setsuna's bitchy façade, she was really nice—when it suited her. And he knew that despite the differences and misunderstandings between them, she had accepted him.

            "No Neko-Neko?" Sayuri inquired of the cat they adopted for Shuuichi.

            At least the trip has its perks. He got away from the psychopathic kitten Shuuichi adored so much, didn't he? He could actually wake up without fur on his mouth.

            "Hiro agreed to take care of her while we're away," Shuuichi replied with a smile.

            "Which reminds me—why didn't you tell us you were coming home? We would've sent the car to pick you at the airport," Sayuri asked. "It would've pleased Mom and the others to know you're spending Christmas with family."

            "And ruin the surprise? I don't think so." Their youngest replied with a grin. "I forgot! Where's mom? I wanted to see her and introduce Yuki…"

            Setsuna gave him a bright smile. "You got here just in time. We were on the way to the hotel. Mom and the others are there. The only ones still left inside are the servants. You know how it is during Christmas."

            Yuki didn't say anything, but he was feeling a tad out of place. Of course, that was expected, since this was Shuuichi's long-awaited, unexpected homecoming. But his dark brown ensemble wasn't exactly the color of snow to easily melt into the background, as he was suddenly invisible to them. What was he supposed to do with himself now?

            "Shuu-chan probably needs his rest," Reina interjected, smiling affectionately at the young man five years her junior. "And of course, uh, Yuki…yes, they might want to rest first. It's been quite a trip, neh?"

            His energetic lover shook his head instantly. "No, no, no! I'm okay, really. I don't need to rest, I'll go with you to the hotel." He turned to his lover. "I know you're tired. I promise I won't take long. I'll just say hi to my mom and my cousins. Then I'll be back for you. In the meantime, you can take a nap. Yuki, you wouldn't mind resting on your own, would you?"

            He knew he should at least introduce himself to his mother and family before he crashed in their house, but Yuki was known for being rude anyway. And the prospect of sleeping was too tempting. It was already twelve and he was officially brain-dead. What, after waking up at four in the morning and traveling in snow on foot? However, before he could assure him that taking a nap on his own would be all right, Sayuri butted in.

            "I'm sure Yuki would love to meet everyone!"

            Since he was planning on staying with them for a few days and he _was_ dating their baby, he couldn't very well say that he'd rather sleep than meet rich snobs that were related to Shuuichi. He briefly wondered if Sayuri would notice if he slipped poison in her food later at dinner. "What a wonderful idea, Sayuri." I have to give myself some credit, he thought to himself, as he didn't even bat an eye at the blatant lie.

            Of course, Setsuna saw through it and smirked. "Yes, Ruri, a wonderful idea indeed." She turned her back to them and walked back to the mansion, to return with a few servants in tow. "They will see to your luggage," she explained. "Now we have to go, lest they start wondering if Sayuri tried sneaking off again."

            "I stopped doing that years ago!" the girl in question protested, frowning. She gave them a wink. "Of course, I still do it when she's busy at the reception desk."

            "Don't bother whispering, Sayuri, I know," the black-haired woman deadpanned. She turned to the other two who, during the conversation, were arguing over whose fault it was the rabbits escaped from their cages. "Rei, Rikki, will you be joining us at the hotel?"

            The older of the two, Reina, shook her head. "We still have to look for those rabbits," she replied with a sigh. "It wouldn't be such a big deal if they were just any rabbits," she said meaningfully, directing her gaze to her younger sister. "They're Aunt Kuriko's gifts. They're cross-breeds."

            Setsuna placed a hand on Rikki's shoulder as she opened her mouth and shook her head. "That's enough. I'll tell them where you are if asked. Now, I want to see you both alive at dinner. And without the bloodstains and cuts, okay?"

            Rikki merely shrugged while Reina nodded. "We'll see you later," Reina called to them as they got into the black car and paused, "and nice meeting you, Yuki. I'm sure you'll have fun at the hotel with everyone."

            When they were gone, Sayuri turned to Yuki and Shuuichi. "You know, she's right. I'm sure Yuki will enjoy his time at the hotel while we're there. It's a Shindouchi Tradition after all."

~*~*~*~

            An hour later, Yuki was sure this was his punishment for imagining Shuuichi naked during their brief visit to the temple a week ago.

            Around him, kids abound. There were some laughing, playing, and to his undying irritation, crying. After finding out that the Shindouchi Tradition Sayuri had spoken of was to actually work on the hotel for a few hours during holiday Season, Yuki was very much regretting saying he'd come with them than sleep.

            After his lover had disappeared to a ballroom with Sayuri, Setsuna sweetly explained what he was to do to while the hours away. She showed him the Daycare Center with obvious delight and told him this was his assignment. So here he was, slowly tortured by crying toddlers, who begged him to play with them, to read them stories, and worse of all, to marry them when they grow up.

            Tsukushi, the seven-year old who had been asking his hand for marriage since she first saw him, pouted prettily. "Aw, Yuki, but I'm sure my mommy won't mind. She married young too. And look at me, I'm her little princess. You can be my prince."

            The blond was grateful the young man on duty was on a coffee break. He would've died of embarrassment had anyone else heard her and her plans for them together as a couple.

            "Tsukushi-chan," he said in a sweet voice, praying for control, wishing he were back in Tokyo sleeping on his comfortable bed, "I already have someone special." He figured he might as well lie to her to make her feel better. He knew how seven was an impressionable age. What if she turned her back on love and men completely because of his rejection? "If I didn't have someone right now, I would no doubt agree. But you understand, don't you?"

            "But she must have lice and cooties! I have nothing like that—marry me, Yuki! My mommy and daddy will pay you lots of money to make me happy!"

            Yuki debated whether or not he had enough time to strangle the girl and hide her body in the huge bin filled with plastic balls before the guy returned.

            "Well, future-son-in-law? How does fifty million sound?"

            His head whipped to the side to find an attractive woman with short dark brown hair and light blue eyes. Even without the similarity of eye color and bone structure, he knew the very second he set his eyes on her that she was the hellion's mother (without the help of the future-son-in-law reference). "Will you be taking Tsukushi now, ma'am?"

            "Now, don't be so formal. After all, you're almost family." She knelt in front of the little girl and kissed her on both cheeks. "I'm sorry I couldn't bribe him enough, honey. We'll offer him twice as much again later, okay? But for now, Tsukushi, say hi to Uncle Shuuichi's boyfriend."

~*~*~*~

            Yuki had forgotten how good food tasted. His last meal had been the poor excuse of a sandwich Shuuichi had prepared for the trip. They had the last of that crappy thing on the ferry more than five hours ago.

            He devoured the rice cakes with much gusto. After the encounter with Hanabi Kauro, one of Shuuichi's older cousins, he was starting to understand why his lover turned out the way he did. His family was, as he heard Shuuichi say once, "completely wacko".

            Though to be fair, there was someone he liked a lot. She was a year younger than him, and she immediately took pity on him when she saw Kauro teasing him mercilessly with offers to marry her daughter.

            Yanagi was just like Shuuichi, she was warm and cheerful. She steered him to the blue saloon, a part of the hotel for Shindouchis only as it was where the family rested between their shifts.

            Shuuichi was still nowhere to be found, and he learned from Yanagi he was sent to the penthouse where their grandmother resided when she was in town. "Tough, that old woman," she confided as they sat at the light blue couch directly across the sliding doors leading outside. "But we all love her nonetheless. She's a Shindouchi through and through. Tough and formidable, but never losing the spirit and the heart."

            He didn't know what she meant. He was starting to dread meeting the old woman, and his lover's mother. Would he pass their judgment? If not, what then?

            "I haven't met all of your family," Yuki said, though he knew she was already well aware of that fact. He didn't know what else to say. It was weird meeting Shuuichi's big family. He wasn't a sociable person, and now he knew he must be amiable to everyone to prove he deserved Shuuichi with him.

            Shuuichi never said it was a test. But Yuki wanted to prove to everyone that they were perfect for each other. Shuuichi was accepted and loved by his family, (though with a bit uncertainty on his father's part). He wanted Shuuichi to know he could meet his family and make them love him as well.

            Even if it was killing him.

            The door opened and they both looked up to see a horde of Shindouchis entering the room for break time. It was almost time for dinner, since they usually ate earlier than usual during the Holidays. There was a crowd of light brown hair and varying shades of violet eyes. But none of them was a combination he knew so well. Yuki immediately realized he was on foreign territory with just Yanagi on his side.

            A young man with brown hair and blue eyes smiled at him as he took the seat next to the blond novelist. "Ah, you must be Yuki Eiri. I heard Shuuichi came home with you. Allow me to introduce myself. Ono Hiroyuuki, Shuu's second cousin from Okinawa."

            He held out his hand and Yuki mechanically shook it. He was rapidly becoming aware of the hundred or so people in the room. He was going to kill Hiro for this! He said forty relatives, tops!

            "You really should mingle," Hiroyuuki suggested. "How ill-mannered of Yanagi to keep you all for herself." He shot her a disapproving look, softened by the smile on his lips. He pushed Yuki out of his seat and grinned, giving him a thumbs-up. "With your good looks and obvious charm, I'm sure you'll have no trouble meeting everyone in the family before dinnertime."

~*~*~*~

            Shuuichi hesitantly peeked into the room. It was relatively dark, save for the lamp by the bed's side, giving the bed's occupant a soft glow. He bounced into the room, wearing his sunniest smile. "Yuki! Where were you? You weren't at dinner. Everyone was asking me where my boyfriend was. I was afraid you accepted Tsukushi's offer and married her," he joked, obviously told of his niece's good taste.

            Yuki buried his head under the pillows.

            When he didn't respond, Shuuichi frowned. "Yuki? You okay?" The bed dipped to his side when he sat next his lover. He shook him awake. "Are you sick?" When silence met him again, he let out a soft sigh. "You're unhappy, aren't you?"

            The asshole in him tried to ignore the sadness in Shuuichi's voice. He couldn't. He vowed he'd do everything to make Shuuichi happy, didn't he? He succeeded as far as stomaching the hundred or so once-over at the blue saloon. Why couldn't he go all the way now? There were only four more hours till Christmas Eve anyway. From what Yanagi told him earlier, it was also a Shindouchi tradition to wait for the clock to strike twelve, celebrating Christmas together.

            Yuki knew how much this Christmas meant to Shuuichi. Not only was this their first together, but it was also the first since the long years of separation with his family. He knew how desperately Shuuichi wanted Yuki to like his family. Yuki wanted his family to like him too, only, it wasn't that easy.

            Following Hiroyuuki's suggestion (as if he had any choice on the matter), he moved around, trying to be as friendly as he could. He couldn't remember straining his lip muscles to smile for as long or to as many, but he endured it all with no great ease.

            However, through the polite smiles and detached handshakes, he could feel all his efforts were futile. They didn't accept him to their fold. Nobody gave voice to this suspicion, but after ten more minutes of concealed disdain, Yuki has had enough.

            Though it wasn't his style to lock himself in a dark room and sleep shit away—okay, so it _was_ his style—he did so without telling even Shuuichi he was going back to the mansion. He didn't want to take Shuuichi away from his family, but he didn't want to spend Christmas alone either.

            He didn't know how to begin telling Shuuichi of his feelings, but he wanted to try. He wanted him to understand he was trying. For him. For _them._

            "Just a bit tired," Yuki lied, arms snaking around Shuuichi's waist and pulling the younger man to him. He placed a chaste kiss on his forehead and then nuzzled his neck. "You have a big family."

            "They're not even complete yet," Shuuichi replied with evident happiness in his voice. He hugged his lover closer to him and closed his eyes. "Thank you, Yuki, for agreeing to spend Christmas here. I really appreciate it."

            He nodded. "You don't have to thank me, Shuuichi," he replied gently. "I knew it would make you happy. And as long as you're happy, sex is great."

            "You—!" He hit his arm, belatedly noticing everything of Yuki was bare. After a year and a half of living with him, he still blushed. "Yuki…?"

            "Keep me warm?"

            He would've gladly done so, except he remembered why he had gone searching for him in the first place. "Oh, jeez, I forgot!" He quickly scrambled to his feet and straightened his clothes. "My grandmother wants to meet you."

            This was the part where Yuki knew he should be waking up. This was the part everyone wakes up when faced at the prospect of meeting the fire-breathing dragon. Okay, now would be a good time to open my eyes and see an equally naked Shuuichi next to me. Back on my bed in Tokyo.

            Inwardly, he sighed. He knew that wouldn't happen. He was stuck in Winter Land Hell for the rest of this blasted season. He sat up and nodded to the pink-haired vocalist. "I'll get dressed and we'll go see her."

            Shuuichi looked down and nodded slowly. He frowned. He knew that sign. There was something he wasn't telling him. What?

            "Love you," Shuuichi said as he gave Yuki as quick kiss before throwing open the door and shoving him inside, the thick wooden door slamming behind him.

            So, that was what was eating him, he thought. He knew I was to face the Dragon alone. Don't panic, Yuki. Compose yourself. This isn't any worse than that time you found yourself locked in a room with a psychopathic fan who tried to seduce you while you almost peed your pants in terror, wondering if she was going to rape you (she didn't—so remember to thank God for that again). This is a seventy-eight year old woman with no teeth and a thick waistline. No threats of forced coupling here.

            Eeww. You, Yuki, have a sick mind. No wonder Setsuna and Sayuri tried to take Shuuichi back from you. You need to see your shrink soon. Why? The obvious reason. You're talking to yourself in your head. Get a grip!

            Think on the bright side. You can use this for your next novel. This will be one of the conflicts the protagonist faces to get to his one-true love. Meet the Clan.

            I'm going to wet my pants.

            The room was relatively dark, the light coming mainly from the antique-looking lamp on the table. He could see the silhouette of someone sitting on an overstuffed chair by the open window, the cold air blowing softly into the room.

            I hope I won't be the one to discover she died an hour before because she forgot how to breath, was the insane thought that crossed him mind before he cleared his throat and arranged his features to that one of calm and indifference.

            "Stand by the light so I can see you better," was the crisp command from the chair.

            He did as he was told. He saw her for the first time. She wasn't at all like what he expected. Actually, she wasn't thick-waisted, nor was she bony, as some grandmothers were wont to look like at her age. She was slim, trim for her age. The ash white hair he expected was actually metallic silver, still full, held in a tight bun with a gold comb. She was wearing a pair of rimless glasses that did not deter the sharpness of her lilac eyes. He imagined this was how Setsuna would look like when she was seventy-eight.

            "Have you had your fill?"

            Yep, this is Setsuna Sr. all right. "Good evening, madam."

            "Bosh, none of that now. I know what an effort it is for you to pretend amiability," she said, waving her hand in the air. "I can see why my grandson's turned his back to reproducing more Shindouchis." When he didn't answer, she gestured around her. "Do you like the house?"

            "Yes, it's beautiful. A rare combination of style, yet it blended perfectly. May I know who designed it?"

            "You're looking at her," she said with a proud smile. "The land this house stands on had been the Shindouchis for centuries. When my husband decided to renovate, I stepped in and offered my help." She paused and stared at him. "You're wondering why I do not live here, even when I'm in the area, when it means so much to me. Well, it's because I am, what you can say, a dowager. Yukina married the head. She reigns as queen."

            "It didn't occur to me until now families were supposed to be little kingdoms with kings and queens. Are there dukes and duchesses?"

            She smiled at his arrogance. "Families are the basic units of society. This is where everything begins. I expected you to know that. But that's not what you meant, was it?" When he merely stared at her she continued. "This is a huge clan, as you know. The Shindouchis are scattered all over Japan, also in the world. We've become quite powerful and wealthy. We do not welcome just anyone into the family."

            "Is this your way of telling me I have to pack my bags and leave Shuuichi to your clan?"

            "A clan is more than people sharing the same last name, owning and working for an international company. A clan is, first and foremost, a family bonded by love and understanding."

            Yuki looked around him in order not to meet his eyes. He didn't know what she was getting at. If all she wanted to say was leave his grandson alone, she should come right out and say it without the speech. She didn't have to rub it in his face he wasn't going to be accepted.

            "I was in Kyushu, suffering from the heart ailment that Youji inherited from my side of the family, when Shuuichi left us, or rather, when Youji disowned his own son, three years ago. I, like many of the members of this family, did not share my son's views. We all believe in freedom. It's unfortunate the man, bless his soul, didn't. [2]

            "It broke our hearts to know the boy was cast out because of his dream. I wanted to help him, we all did, but we saw he didn't want that. Maybe we should've ignored his pitiful pride—he has very little of it—but we let him alone because like him, we wanted success for him by his own right. He earned it, during these long and hard three years past. He proved to my son, to the whole clan, and to the world, that he could be a successful musician despite the obvious contrast of that life to the one he was expected to live."

            "And since he's quite famous now, you'd like to have him back?" She laughed at him. Yuki seethed. She _laughed_. What did she find so amusing with this?

            "You're quite cynical, Uesugi. Fame means little to us, other than it helps with the company's image. But still, its value is very little. Have I not made what's important clear enough?"

            "It's love and understand that you care for," he replied with a shrug, obviously not believing it. Perhaps she was right, he was a cynic. But with Shuuichi, he was seeing the world at a different way again, now with more color and life. And she was going to take it away from him because he didn't fit into their perfect world.

            "Yes, exactly," she said sharply, looking at him in the eyes, peering into his soul. "Did the cousins give you much trouble? I've heard of stories."

            "Stories how I have been shunned by those obnoxious brats?"

            "Oh? Were they obnoxious? Were they brats? They're family. _Shuuichi's family._" When he said no more, she smiled. "You have spirit, Eiri." When his eyes widened at her use of his first name, she chuckled, amused. "'Is this a test' your mind wondered the second you were told I wanted to meet you. The answer is yes. But only part of it. Did it the start the moment you stepped into the hotel and met the others? Again, part of it."

            She stood up and walked toward him. She stood, barely reaching Yuki's shoulders and took his hands in his. "The real test started the moment you laid eyes on Shuuichi. It's ongoing. It will only end until one of you gives up."

            "I don't believe I understand…" he said weakly. He wasn't getting booted out?

            "No one has the right to judge you, but Shuuichi and yourself. I know it wouldn't matter if the family accepted you or not, it would matter how it would affect Shuuichi." She smiled and turned her back on him, clasping her hands behind her. "Faking geniality will not earn you a place in theirs hearts, as they know about you and can see through you, just as I had. You have to be yourself, Uesugi."

            He was getting confused. Dammit! This was the reason why he hated it when people gave long, flowery speeches when they could've gone straight to the point. Was he out or what? He was getting the impression he was safe, but he had to be sure.

            Sensing his confusion and thoroughly enjoying it, Shindouchi Naoshi sat on the chair and placed a hand on her temple. "It seems I've grown too old for these talks. Close the door on your way out and call the butler to me."

            Recognizing a dismissal when he heard one, Yuki nodded, still contemplating on his doubtful status. At the door, he heard her clear her throat in order to get his attention.

            She gave him a small nod, nothing but a slight, but firm inclination of the head, her eyes dancing and glowing in merriment. "As for my unsolicited approval, you proved to me you have both heart and spirit. Loving Shuuichi has earned you the right to a place among the Shindouchis. Now I want you to go back downstairs and re-introduce yourself to your beloved's family."

            Yuki couldn't help the smile form spreading across his face. He returned her nod and was still smiling as he closed the door behind him. If that old Dragon weren't careful, she'd have Yuki liking her, even if she were a demented old lady who gave out long, flowery speeches.

            Shuuichi was waiting for him at the door, wringing his hands with worry. When he saw his lover emerge, he looked at him in question and his face lit up with the sight of Yuki's smile. "You wouldn't mind staying until tomorrow, would you?"

            "I wouldn't mind staying for another week," he replied, gathering him in his arms and holding him tight against his chest. He pressed a kiss on his forehead. "She's a…unique old woman."

            "I know from personal experience how scary she can be. But she's a real softie deep down."

            "I know." He didn't add that it wouldn't have mattered to Yuki if she were indeed a real fire-breathing dragon. He'd still face her for Shuuichi. They started to walk, hand in hand, toward the elevator, meaning to join the others at the ballroom below, when Yanagi came out of the one of the bedrooms and started toward them, waving as she did. Shuuichi froze and Yuki frowned.

            "Hello, Shuuichi, Yuki," the brown haired young woman greeted, giving them a bright smile. "I was just looking for you, Shuuichi."

            The pink-haired vocalist flashed her a wide smile. "Oh? Is this anything you need, Yanagi-chan?"

            "It's your mother actually. She wanted to see you before the festivities start downstairs. Said it was important."

            Shuuichi frowned. Her mother wasn't feeling well. She needed him? After an uneasy glance at Yanagi he directed an apologetic smile to his lover. "Yuki, I'm sorry, but I have to go see Mother. It'll only take a while, I promise." He gave him his wide, teary-eyed look that he knew Yuki never could resist.

            "It's okay," he replied graciously. Who was he to go between mother and child? Besides, he had Yanagi with him. Among the other cousins, he was safest with her. She wasn't some Prozac-dependent lunatic. Safe, safe, safe.

            After another uneasy look at them, he nodded and took off. Taking the elevator up. Again, he wondered what bothered his lover so. The young woman next to him giggled. "Yuki, would you like a tour of the house? I'm sure you haven't had the opportunity to explore with Shuuichi."

            With nothing else to do, and dreading the Shindouchi Cousins Battle, Part Two, he nodded. "Sure."

~*~*~*~

            "This is the floor where the cousins sleep," she said cheerfully, making Yuki wonder if like Shuuichi, she was on perpetual sugar overdose. They stepped out of the elevator with Yanagi leading the way. "The mansion has about eighty rooms, each with its own bathroom and stuff like that. All with hot water," she added proudly.

            They walked along the elegantly furnished hallway, the thick lush carpet muffling the sounds of their feet. Yuki checked his reflection on the ornate gilded mirror they passed by. "You know," she began, "the family is engaged in a variety of professions. There are some into business—most of them actually—but some are also into the Arts, like Sayuri and Misao, among others." Yuki nodded with little interest.

            "If I remember correctly, this is Sayuri's studio. She keeps her stuff here," she continued, stopping in front of one of the dozens of doors.

            Yuki frowned. He could hardly claim a guru on artists' behavior, but if it were him and this was his studio, he didn't want other people, even his cousins and boyfriends of his brother, looking through his stuff. "I don't think Sayuri would want us to go through her things without permission."

            She waved her hand and rolled her eyes. "I know the girl, she wouldn't mind a bit." She turned the knob and threw the door wide open. "Here we are!"

            "OH FUCK! YANAGI!" was the hearty howl from inside the room.

            The girl chuckled. "Oops, wrong room!" Yuki wanted the floor to drop beneath him, never mind the fact he was on the fifth floor. On the bed, trying desperately to cover himself and the nude woman with him with the pillows (since the sheets were strewn halfway across the room) while simultaneously glaring daggers, Shindouchi Toriyuki growled at the intruders.

            "Sorry," she shrugged. "But since were already here, I might as well introduce Shuuichi's boyfriend. Yuki Eiri, Shindouchi Toriyuki and his fiancée, Aoki Matsui."

            Yuki would've gladly helped Toriyuki strangle her and bury her in the snow if he weren't so sure the other man would've buried him with her. "Sorry," he said as he quickly pulled her with out of the room, locking the door as it closed.

            He was starting to see more and more similarities between Yanagi and Shuuichi. He uttered a silent prayer as she resumed dragging him around the mansion, insisting on continuing their tour.

            "This is where the magic happens," she whispered excitedly as she pushed the double doors back. Yuki stared at the crowded, busy kitchen. The crew was wearing uniform black slacks and white shirts, with hairnets on their heads. He was a bit amazed with the efficiency they were all working with. There was a table with people busy only with cutting, another with peelings, etc. There were several in front of stoves battling with steel and Teflon utensils and fire.

            "Wow," he said. He wouldn't mind having them and this large kitchen with him back at home. No more crappy Shuuichi Recipes.

            "I sense intruders!" someone bellowed and everyone froze.

            Yuki watched, immobilized, as the Kitchen Crew parted to reveal a tall woman wearing the same uniform as the others, only she had a certain carriage that immediately set her apart. His supposed ally-slash-tour-guide-slash-protector darted behind him and used him as a human shield.

            "And who could you be?" she demanded, brandishing her butcher knife. "Has it not been made a mandate that as long as I am in this kitchen no one is to enter??" He remained motionless, eyes following each mad movement of her terrifying weapon. "Well? Identify yourself!"

            "Yuki Eiri, Shuuichi's boyfriend and Egawa Yanagi, your beloved daughter," cried the voice behind him.

            Immediately the Weapon of Doom stopped its threatening swinging and a small smile made its way to the Amazon-like chef's lips. "Oh, you should've said so earlier," she gave Yanagi a loving pat on the head and turned to Yuki, her brown eyes assessing him. "What're you doing with Yanagi? I assume you know of the situation?"

            If she meant her so-called mandate, he does now. He was never, ever going to go near the kitchen. He nodded. He offered his hand. "Yuki Eiri."

            "Egawa Etsuko." She shook his hands briefly, eyes never leaving his. "I'm sure you know by now that I am Shuuichi's oldest aunt, yes?"

            He nodded. She shrugged and turned to her daughter. "Yanagi, did do as you promised you would? You know what'll happen if you don't." She was rewarded by a cheerful nod. "Good girl." She straightened. "Visitation's over. Now get your butts out of this kitchen this instant!"

            Yanagi saluted then giggled. "Yes, ma'am!"

            When they were safely out of reach of Etsuko's knife, Yuki asked, "What did she mean with what you promised?" He knew it wasn't his business, but he had the feeling it was somehow related to him.

            She grinned. "Nothing. Hey, would you like to meet the others now? Let's continue the tour tomorrow. It's almost ten."

            "Already?"

            She nodded. "I'm sure everyone's dying to meet you."

            He could only shrug as they made their way to the ballroom. Yeah, dying to meet him all right.

            Shuuichi immediately wrapped his arms around him the moment they stepped into the large ballroom. Yuki smiled at the warm welcome and looked around. The ballroom, as expected, was large and richly furnished. The large Christmas tree (real, not the plastic commercial kind) stood at the room's center, glittering with ornaments and lights. He noticed that each ornament was actually a picture of a member of the family. He saw several familiar faces, but he couldn't find Shuuichi's. He figured at it was at some other place of the tree he couldn't easily see.

            "How did it go with Yanagi?" Shuuichi asked.

            He shrugged. "All right, I suppose. Though we did happen to catch your cousin Toriyuki on a compromising position. But it's Christmas. He'll forgive us for the invasion. He should."

            Sayuri came to them that moment and pulled Yuki away from him. "Hey, don't keep this guy all to yourself. The Cousins are waiting to meet him since you guys arrived this afternoon."

            Setsuna materialized from Shuuichi's side and draped an arm around him. "They're starting the music, darling. Dance with me until Hisao comes." She didn't give him a chance to protest as she was already dragging him to the dance floor with him.

            The middle child grinned. "Aw, family reunions are so sweet," she gushed. "Come on, let's mingle."

            Yuki was surprised (or not, considering it was _her_) that the indifference and disdain he felt coming from Shuuichi's cousins were actually an act, given orders by none other than Shindouchi Naoshi.

            The young blond who snubbed him completely titled his glass to him when he caught his eyes across the room. Yuki felt warm inside. See? He was likable!

            He looked around after Sayuri deserted him after finding a cousin named Misao. He was again reminded of the fact that Shuuichi had more female cousins than male. The ratio was one is to five. No wonder Shuuichi turned out the way he did. He could now understand the schoolgirl uniform and red thong. [3]

            A monk smiled at him, smiling at the bottle of beer on Yuki's hand. "Good evening to you, Yuki-san. Allow me to introduce myself. Shindouchi Yashura. I've been told that you come from a family of monks in Kyoto."

            Yuki nodded slowly, praying he wasn't going to be lectured for turning his back on his supposed calling.

            Thirty minutes later, Yuki knew that when faced against a practicing monk, his prayers were futile. He had just endured thirty minutes of Talks of Enlightenment with Shuuichi's uncle. Mental note: keep distance of five-mile radius between Buddha's Soldier of Light and myself.

            He was on his way to get another bottle of much-needed beer when he encountered Shylock.

            "To bait fish withal. And if it will feed nothing else, it shall feed my revenge. He hath disgraced me and hindered me half a million, laughed at my losses, mocked at my gains, scorned my nations, thwarted my bargains, cooled my friends, heated mine enemies—and what's his reason? I am a Jew. Hath not a Jew eyes? Hath not a Jew hands, organs, dimensions, senses, affections, passions?—fed with the same food, hurt with the same weapons, subject to the same disease, healed by the same means, warmed and cooled by the same winter and summer as a Christian is? If you prick us, do we not bleed? If you tickle us, do we not laugh? If you poison us, do we not die? And if you wrong us, shall we not revenge? If we are like you in the rest, we will resemble you in that. If a Jew wrong a Christian, what is his humility? Revenge! If a Christian wrong a Jew, what should his sufferance be by Christian example? Why revenge! The villainy you teach me, I will execute, and it shall go hard but I will better the instruction." [4]

            He stared at the young woman with bright red hair and wide blue eyes. She was wearing a kimono; only it wasn't fastened at the front, using it more as a robe than anything. Under the yellow kimono, she was wearing a leather tube top and black tights. The purple obi was used as a headband. "You're dying for an autograph, I'm sure," she said with a huff.

            Yuki pretty much had an idea who she was. He knew Shuuichi had a cousin who was a Theater Radical. She was the one who majored in theater when she was in college. "I'm Yuki Eiri. You must be Aya?"

            "Yes, C3PO. It is I, R2D2." [5]

            When he continued to stare at her, baffled, she shook her head in dismay. "You are obviously not a patron of the Arts. Shame on you!" she turned away from him, to torture another soul, leaving Yuki standing alone.

            He suddenly felt the familiar feeling of a barrel of a gun on his head. As far as he knew, Setsuna was dancing with Shuuichi. K was on a holiday with Bad Luck's manager. Who could this trigger-happy lunatic be?

            "Howdy, partner. I don't believe we've had the pleasure of being introduced." He turned around and saw yet another woman with black hair and deep brown eyes. She was dressed like she stepped out of one of the old western movies he saw on cable.

            "Yuki Eiri," he said, offering his hand.

            She nodded and replaced her gun at her side. "I've heard about you. Haven't read your books, unfortunately. But the inmates have. They love your work." She took his hand and gave it a brief, firm shake. "The name's Akihiyo Reika, one of Tokyo's best police officers. I will, no doubt, be chief of police someday. So you better keep your record clean, all right? Family and boyfriends of family still pay for their crimes."

            He gave her a mock salute as she left. He was starting to miss Shuuichi and Yanagi's company when the door opened and the woman who introduced herself earlier as Takano Noburo came in wheeling an old woman.

            He knew, just by looking at her, that she was Mrs. Yukina Shindouchi. He made his way toward her. When he was in front of her, he bowed. "Shindouchi-sama. Allow me to introduce myself. Uesugi Eiri, at your service."

            She waved the woman away and nodded. She held out her hand for Yuki to kiss, much like a queen. He did.

            He studied her as she studied him. She was on the thin side, probably from the ailment she was currently suffering. Her black hair was much like Setsuna's and her eyes were wide and gentle pools of blue. She smiled at him and gestured for him to move closer.

            She took his hands into her and held it close to her face. The woman leaned back on her chair and looked into his bewildered hazel eyes. "Thank you, Yuki Eiri, for being here for Shuuichi."

            The ballroom had grown still when they noticed Yuki approach the old woman who was currently the head of their clan. They knew how much she loved her children, especially the youngest. And in her quiet and gentle way, she was accepting him into their family.

            Shuuichi rushed to their side. He went to them the second he heard about his mother meeting Yuki. He wanted to be there to see how she would react to meeting him. "Mother," he greeted, kissing her on the cheek.

            She laughed. "You need not worry, child. Your Yuki is safe from me." She smiled at the way her youngest possessively held the other's hand. She directed her gaze to the blond and smiled. She turned to everyone and smiled. "Though I may be feeling a bit under the weather, the festivities shall continue. We have but a few more minutes until the clock strikes twelve."

            At her reminder, the crowd cheered. Yuki was reminded of New Year when people had countdowns until the New Year began. Shuuichi took his hands and steered them toward the mistletoe. He gave him an impish smile then pointed up.

            Yuki was more than happy to oblige. He was suddenly filled with happiness. He was one of them. Gone were the worries and anxieties that he would be cast out. He understood now what being with family was about.

            Naoshi was right. It wasn't just about sharing the last time. It was about loving and understanding each other. Despite the glaring differences in each member's personalities, they still loved and accepted each other. He would have to remember calling Mika, Tatsuha and even their father tomorrow.

            "I have something to show you," Shuuichi said, blushing prettily.

            "Hmm? More surprises?"

            They passed by Yanagi, who was arguing with Eiji, one of the numerous accountant cousins. Yuki was about to step in, but Shuuichi shook his head. "Don't. She's like that when she forgets her pills."

            "Pills?" As in pain relievers, right? Not…

            "Prozac," Shuuichi replied bubbly. "Oh? Didn't anyone tell you? I was pretty sure one of them would've had. I was so happy to see that despite Yanagi's condition you didn't avoid her as most were wont to do after finding out." He leaned closer and gave him another kiss. "Thank you, Yuki."

            He could all but nod. What was he to do? Confess he didn't know until now? Besides, it made Shuuichi happy to know Yuki liked his family, despite some of its members' peculiarities. And he was sure happy Shuuichi meant happy sex later. Ooh. Can't wait for bedtime.

            As the people around them started encircling the tree and singing Christmas carols, Shuuichi lead him by hand to the tree, smiling at him shyly. "I'm sorry I haven't been spending much time with you since we got here," he began. "I was busy doing a last-minute decorative. It's customary for members to make their own ornaments for the tree," he explained, pointing to the decorative the novelist had noticed earlier. He saw Sayuri's and found hers to be quite colorful, just as he expected.

            "And where's yours?" Yuki asked, slipping an arm around him.

            "I used to put mine near the middle, but I have no ladder so I had to make do where I can reach it. But it's okay. Its place is the best anyway."

            "And why is that?"

            He didn't say. He opted to show him. Yuki felt the back of his eyes sting. He always hated crying. There were very few times in his life that he cried, fewer still because of happiness.

            Around them people were kissing, hugging, greeting each other a merry Christmas, there were some already reaching for their presents. But Yuki stood rooted on the spot, looking at Shuuichi with unveiled affection in his eyes.

            Shuuichi bit his lower lip shyly. "Merry Christmas, Eiri."

            Yuki ignored the spectators around them and kissed him slowly and tenderly on the lips, expressing the overwhelming feelings he knew he would never be able to put wholly to words. When they pulled away, the crowd cheered and Yuki couldn't help the grin form spreading. "I love you, Shuuichi."

            Hanging on the tree was an oval ornament painted in orange with Shuuichi's picture at its center. Next to it was a freshly painted purple ornament with Yuki's picture, its sides glinting against the light where he sprinkled silver glitters, much like the stray tear the trailed Yuki Eiri's cheek as he held Shuuichi in his arms as they sang Silent Night.

Fin

====

[1] Ukan- it's a pet name I gave Shuuichi, given by his sisters (Setsuna and Sayuri) Setsuna's is Yuna and Sayuri's is Ruri

[2] In _Shuu-sama_, Shuuichi left his family because his dad, Youji, disowned him. Why? Because he wanted to be a musician rather than a businessman.

[3] In the series, I forgot which episode, during the time Shuuichi dressed up as a schoolgirl and they had sex after? Remember? Am I making sense? You will notice something red on the floor. Pay close attention when you watch. ^_^

[4] From _The Merchant of Venice_. It's Shylock's speech about revenge. I've always liked it. Okay, so maybe it was because I played Shylock. But anyway….

[5] From _Star Wars_

            Okay, I'm not really sure how that came out. It seems all right, but I dunno with you guys. Cheesy much? ::shrug:: Oh, well. Christmas is one of the cheesiest holidays anyway, so that's okay. ^_^

            Anyway, as for my usual ramblings, I've always felt that Christmas is the time you spend wishing you were somewhere else than with your family, but enjoying each second of it in the end.

Technical notes: I really don't know how the house's description came out. It seems okay, but I'm ignorant when it comes to those things. Did it make sense? I sure hope so. Also, as for Shuuichi and Yuki being a bit OOC, in my defense, it's my fic, and I want them to be that way. They both had a bit of growing up done after the series [which is the timeline of this fic] so if you don't see Shuuichi acting like a complete dolt and Yuki acting like a complete asshole, well, you've seen the magic called maturity, even if just a bit. Hehe. And if you're confused about some stuff, I would strongly recommend reading _Shuu-sama_ (if you haven't already), or you could email me. Up to you.

            I hope you guys liked the fic, as much as I enjoyed writing it. Merry Christmas to all.


End file.
